epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep19 (Mistake) (S2 Finale)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Ynkr: if I knew being back to the basics would be never speaking to one another for a few hours I woulda stayed with Zombie Tesla. Night: I'm starting to feel this Ministry is fake. Patts: why would I lie about it? Night: fuck if I know. Patts: I'll give you 5 seconds! Man 1: ok! Ok! I'm coming out! (Screen shows a Man walk out of a nearby bush heavily armed) Reig: don't shoot, my names Reig. (Screen shows Patts grab Reig by the collar) Patts: you're from Ministry, aren't you?! Reig: woah woah, what the fuck man! Fire: Patts! (Patts quickly aims his gun and fires in the direction of the sound) Reig: ahhg! Fuck! Coupe:...Myself and Fire will go, the rest of you will rest up and make your way bright and early. Patts: woah woah woah, hold it, I'm going, I'm the reason we know about it in the first place. Teddy: he's right. Coupe:...fine, Myself and Patts, sorry Fire. This Time (Screen shows Coupe, Patts, Slice, Meat and Killer in a car) Slice: trust me, those things Reig said about Ministry aren't that true, we do kick people out, but not for everything. Killer: he was falsely convicted of Murder. Coupe: you know it was false? Killer: yep, he was with Meat when it happened, no one believed him. Meat: eventually he was found guilty and kicked out, but since of his past, we needed to find him, then Wonder, our leader, would most likely execute him, he doesn't want to be responsible for a thief being let out. Coupe: seems a bit harsh, that's not how I would've ran it in C.C. (The car harshly brakes as Coupe finishes his sentence) Slice: C.C? Killer: as in C.C.Community? Coupe: um, yes, Coupes Community Central. Meat: that's what the other C's meant. Slice: shut up, our leader has been wanting to meet the C.C.Community for quite some time now. Killer: what're you doing outside C.C? Coupe:...we were attacked by another Community, the ones you saw with me were the only known survivors. Killer: no way. Slice: damn. Meat: that's horrible to hear...between you and us, if you could take over Ministry, you'd most likely keep us all alive, we heard fantastic word about your Community from a man named Kurt but he moved on about a week later. Coupe: ah yes, Kurt, he didn't stay long with us either, he said he shall always be on the move. Meat: same, anyways, there were a few more people who heard about your Community from people they met, the point is, we know you must be a great leader. Slice: I can't believe one Community would attack another, kill other people, I hate killing the living. Coupe: as do I. Patts: sometimes we have to. Slice: did Reig have to die? Coupe: n- Patts: he tried to shoot me, recently the group had an accouter with someone they let go, he came back and killed 2 of us, we can't risk it. Killer: I see...Slice, start driving again. Slice: *presses the gas peddle* (An exhaust noise is heard) Slice: shit...so guys, you're gunna laugh at this. Meat:...don't tell me- Slice: remember how this car is really old and really fucked up, and we were told to not brake to quickly. Killer:...like you just did... Slice: yeah, so, the car isn't gunna move unless Tigers here, which he isn't, so he can't fix it. Meat: you're a fucking dumbass. Patts: this has to be a joke. Slice: Listen, he surprised me- Killer: don't blame it on Coupe, you coulda kept driving. Slice: I wanted to focus on Coupe. Meat: you are a dumb...ass. Coupe: listen, insulting gets no where. Meat: it makes me feel better. Patts: these guys are a joke Coupe. Slice: stop calling me a joke. Killer: you just killed our car. Slice: on accident! Meat: for fucks sake. Coupe: enough! Meat:... Slice:... Killer:... Coupe: arguing...and insult will get us no where, we've already been driving for a few hours, so we can't go back, we have maybe a an hour left until we get to your Community on foot, so we better start now, when we get there, send this Tiger or whatever to get this car, fix it, or hell, just leave it, but I will not be a part of your Community if you take pride in insulting one another! Slice:... Killer:... Patts:...*smirks* Meat:...you heard the man, let's go. (Screen shows The Users get out of the car) Slice: this way right? Meat: yeah, let's hurry and get there before dinner. Killer: agreed (Screen shows the Users walk down the road towards The Ministry) (Screen shows The Group waking up) Four: last tent is down Night, all set. Night: good job, they've been gone for a while now, we should keep going, hopefully get there within the days. Ynkr: sounds like a plan, but I'm not sure. A6: what do you guys think about this place, when we get there of course? Night:... Metal: I think it's better than nothing. Fire: it's also worse than nothing. Metal: those 3 we just met seemed fine, a little sarcastic, but they seemed like good guys. Ynkr: he's right, they knew what they were doing. Night: we'll see, Four? Four: already said all set. Night: great, let's go. (The Group starts walking down the road) Night: *looks at map* it's a straight walk for a good amount of miles. Joe: you think Coupe and Patts got there yet? Teddy: no, but they should be soon. Joe: let's hope they get there safely. *grabs leg* while I hope it's just plain safe, I don't know how much longer my leg will last. Metal: hey, Wachow was shot in the leg, he followed us just fine. Evol: wow, that was a horrible example. Four: seriously. Metal: sorry. Evol: *looks at Xim* you ok? Xim: huh? Yeah...I'm fine. Evol:...he'll be fine you know. Xim: what do you- Evol: Coupe. *starts whispering* most of us know what's happening between you two by the way! you can keep it secret all you want! but if A6 and Patts are the only ones who don't know, you aren't very good at secrets. Xim:... Evol: I'm just telling you not to worry, Coupe will help lead The Ministry once we build ourselves up there. Xim:...thanks Evol...but...I always have reason to worry when he's with 4 people I barely know. Evol: Patts seemed fine. Xim: but would he rather save himself or Coupe? Evol:...ok, I see. Joe:...so guys. Fire: what is it? Joe: let's say The Ministry ends up like The Savage Community or The Database. A6: Savage Community? Joe: it's where Wachow came from. A6: ah, I see. Joe: anyways, how do we handle it...we don't have anything left in us. Noah: I'll do anything for safety. Teddy: I spent a while trying to find you guys, now that I'm with you, I'm staying until the end. Ynkr: same here, but I hope this Community works out, I dont wanna be In a jail cell again. Four: I hope they have a bar. Night: of course you do. A6: I'm surprised none of The Database people ran into The Ministry after a year, it seems fairly close, I mean, same city, thought we'd of seen it. Evol: I get the sensation you didn't leave The Database much though. A6: no, we rarely went on Supply trips. Metal: C.C.Community was so full of supplies, neither did we... Four:...if we killed Wachow that one day- Fire: Four... Four: like you said Fire, we'd all still be at C.C... Fire:.... Night:.... A6:...no harm or anything, but I'd still be at The Database. Xim: we'd still be at the school probably, or dead from a reanimated NF... Evol: I wouldn't if let it go that far. Xim: I would have. Evol:...Xim... (Screen shows Coupe, Patts, Meat, Killer and Slice walking down a road) Meat: on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Slice: where the city sleeps. Meat: but I'm the only one and I walk alone. Slice: ah-ah. Killer: ah-ah-shut the fuck up, we aren't singing. Meat: c'mon man, you like Green Day. Killer: yes, I do, but I'm also upset we have to walk to our home. Slice: c'mon man, everyone else forgave me. Patts: I ignored you. Slice: I thought that meant yes. Coupe: no offense but, you all are strangely sarcastic for...these times. Meat: we've know in each other for years. Slice: been together since we were kids. Meat: we've done everything together, if I were to lose one of them, I don't know what I'd do. Killer: it almost happened once too, Slice was surrounded, I was about to push into a crowd of Zombies to save him, we both woulda died, then out of no where, Wonder with a few other men, TK, Tkid and Hoagy save the day, we've been loyal to him ever since. Patts: TK is still alive right? Meat: yes, but he's never mentioned you, are you sure it's our TK? Patts: Does he love rap? Meat:...it's our TK. Slice: he calls me Lil Jon for some reason, I don't even like rap. (The group falls silent for a few seconds) Meat:...my shadows the only thi- Killer: no. Meat: fine. Slice: *looks ahead to see Zombies* guys, up ahead. (Screen shows a few Zombies walking across the road) Meat: why did the Zombie cross the road? Patts: really? Coupe: there isn't many, we can take th- Slice: uh, guys, the trees! (Screen shows multiple more Zombies walk out of the tree line) Meat: shit, it's a hoard! Coupe: just our luck. Killer: we gotta run. (The group runs away into the opposite side forest as the Zombies chase them) Killer: only if we had a car! Slice: shut the fuck up! Meat: horrible timing! Coupe: we can't loss track of where we are! Meat: we just needa get around the Zombies. Killer: it looked like there were at least a hundred. Coupe: they were attracted by something, most likely, we're running right to another hoard. Slice: what're the odds of that? Coupe: it happened to my group last week. Slice: oh... Meat: right now it's the only option. Patts: he's right, we need to keep moving, hope for the best. Killer: *shoots Zombie to his left* get back! Slice: *Shoots Zombie in front of him* this is gunna get bad. Coupe: we'll be fine, just be careful. *shoots Zombie to his right* Slice:...I hope. *dodges a Zombie trying to grab him* (Screen shows The Group still walking down the road) Joe: *grabs leg* ah-Ahhhh! Metal: Joe! You ok?! Joe: I-I'm fine, let's just keep g-going. Ynkr: it looks like your legs had enough. Night: we can't stop, the sooner we get there the sooner he can officially rest. Ynkr: he looks pretty tired. Joe: listen, he's right, besides, I've always had leg problems, always with this one too, broke it when I was young. A6: need help? Joe: n-no...no, I'm fine. A6:...if you say so. Joe: *holding back pain* yeah, I'm fine, let's keep walking. Xim:...you know what I just remembered? Evol: what? Xim: didn't you and Coupe both have Walkie Talkies, Teddy? Noah: hey, she's right, we might be able to contact him. Teddy: no we won't. Ynkr: sorry guys. Teddy: Ynkr accidentally broke the one we had. Night: smooth. Fire: I think Coupe left his at The Database. Xim: so nothing? Teddy: sorry no. Xim: damn. Evol: we'll see him soon. Noah: no doubt about it. Four: I'm positive Coupe is fine right now he has 4 other men with him. Ynkr: if Patts is with him, he'll be fine. Xim:... (Screen shows Meat, Slice, Killer, Coupe and Patts running from Zombies as Xim is still heard) Xim: I hope they're both ok. (Screen shows Patts shoot a Zombie that was grabbing Meat) Meat: shit! Thanks! Patts: let's go! Slice: through here, it's an opening. Killer: hurry up! (The Group runs through an opening where no Zombies are) Coupe: see, 2 hoards! Slice: we're so fucking dead! Coupe: never say that! Meat: we'll get out of here, we need to get back to the road! Killer: it's this way! Meat: then let's go! (The group starts to run through the woods to a nearby road) Coupe: *gets grabbed by a Zombie and falls to the ground* ah! Slice: Coupe! (Screen shows a Zombie crawl on top of Coupe) Coupe: *holding back Zombie* shoot it! (The Zombie is shot by Meat and Coupe gets up) Coupe:...thank you. Meat: we can say thanks later, let's go! (The group gets onto the road and start running towards The Ministry as Zombies still follow) Killer: ok, just keep running, don't stop. Slice: fuck. Patts:... (Screen shows The Group a while later) Noah: *looks at the sky* times going by. Joe: we've-*holds back pain* made really good progress. Four: by that you mean no breaks. Joe: y-yeah. Ynkr: still looks like you need one. Joe: I'm fine. Ynkr: ok man, ok. Night: *sees something in the distance*...what the fuck? Fire: what is it? (Night then runs over to the object he sees as everyone else notices the object) Evol: this doesn't seem good. A6: is that... Fire: it's those guys Car. Xim: Coupe! (The Group runs to the car to see no one in or around it) Xim: where is he? A6: where is anyone? Metal: why would they abandon the car? Night: *tries to start car*...it seems broken, I don't know how though. Joe: here, I-*holds back pain*-ll look at it. Noah: I'll help you. Night: good...I have a feeling they're in trouble. Xim:...Coupe. Evol: *looks at Xim*... (Screen shows Meat, Coupe, Killer, Slice and Patts still running down a road) Meat: huff! huff! we're almost there, a few more minutes! Slice: I don't see any Zombies! Coupe: we can't risk getting trapped, we need to keep running. Patts: a few more minutes? Meat: yes! It should be right around the corner. Killer: there it is! (Screen shows a heavily gated Community in the distance) Killer: finally! Coupe:...looks amazing... Meat: yes she does. (Screen shows The Group speeding down the road in the car with Four, Ynkr and Teddy holding onto the sides of the car) Four: yo, this is fun as hell! Ynkr: I hear ya man! Teddy: I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. (Screen shows inside the car, the users are very smushed together) Night: can we go any faster Joe? Joe: this car isn't built to go over 35 miles an hours, if we don't be careful we could crash, were already going 65. Night: we need to get there as soon as possible. Joe: Four, Ynkr and Teddy are hanging off the sides of the car. Evol: there's also 5 people crammed into a back seat. Night: more reason to get there sooner. Joe: gah! *pushes the peddle harder* Night: *sees the hoard of Zombies* shit! Fire: drive around them! (Screen shows The outside of the car) Teddy; you've gotta be kidding me! Four: oh shit! This'll be fun! *starts shooting into the hoard* Teddy: are you fucking crazy?! Four: they can't grab us, we're going to fast! Ynkr: sorry, I need both my hands, you can have all the fun. Four: whatever. *shoots more bullets into the hoard killing many Zombies* (Screen shows Coupe, Patts, Wonder, Killer and Slice approach The Ministry) Meat: huff, huff, BTTF! (Screen shows a user on top of the Ministry wall) BTTF: Meat? Guys? What happened? Where's the car? Who ar- Meat: nevermind that. *stops at the gate* let us in. BTTF: wait, let me get Wonder. Meat: no! There's a- BTTF: I'll be right back. *leaves* Slice: I hate him so much. Killer: make a fucking decision by yourself BTTF! Meat: holy shit, we're gunna die when we just got to the gate. Slice: at least it's together? Killer: no...no...not really. (Screen shows BTTF and Wonder come back) Wonder: Meat! What is this? I said find Reig, not more mouths to feed. Meat: Wonder sir, there an upcoming hoard, please let us in. (The sound of an engine is then heard) Wonder: what is that? (Screen shows The Group driving there car down the road) Meat:...is that? Coupe: my group! Slice: they got the car working! (The car stops in front of Ministry as Four, Ynkr and Teddy jump off) Ynkr: Guys! Coupe: how did you all- (Coupe is cutoff by a Zombie coming out of nearby trees and grabbing his leg) Teddy: Coupe! Killer: shit, where'd that come from! Xim: *gets out of the car* Coupe...Coupe! (The Zombie bites Coupes lower leg) Coupe: Ahhg! Slice: shit! Patts: *Stabs Zombie* fuck! Xim: Coupe! Coupe: *falls to the ground* Ahhhhg! Meat: Wonder, we need to save him! Wonder: why? Meat: he's the leader of C.C. Wonder: What?! BTTF, open those doors! *speaks into a Walkie Talkie* Tbone, front gate now, bring the special tools! (The rest of the group gets out of the car and runs towards Coupe) Night: no! We aren't losing him! Meat: get him inside! Four: I got this side, Ynkr, help out! Ynkr: on it! Killer: I'll help too! Xim: Coupe! Evol: Xim, please calm down! (Screen shows Coupe carried into The Ministry by Killer, Four and Ynkr) Killer: put him down gently! Ynkr: got it! (A man runs up to Coupe with a bag of tools) Man 1: Wonder, this the guy? Wonder: hurry up and cut it off Tbone! Coupe: cut it off?! Night: what?! Fire: No! Xim: you can't! Wonder: you want him to live? (Tbone takes out a hatchet) Tbone: am I doing this or not?! BTTF: upcoming hoard sir! Meat: shit, Slice! Get back up, Killer, help me and BTTF. Slice: on it! Killer: yeah, yeah! Night:...do it. Fire: Night?! Night: it's either this or he dies. Noah: he's right! There's no other choice! Coupe: do it! It's my decision! Just do it! (Tbone lines up the hatchet and and swings it at Coupes leg) Coupe:...Ahhhg-Ahhg! (Tbone continues to swing the hatchet at Coupes leg) Coupe: st-ahhh!...Xim! (Tbone does one last swing and cuts the last piece of the lower leg off) Coupe: A-Hhh-Ahhh-*passes out* Xim: Coupe! (The screen goes black as Xim is still heard) Xim: Coupe! Category:Blog posts